


Wrong Gift (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [41]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Prompt Stories, Wrong Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Not what he was expecting.





	Wrong Gift (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

It was Bucky’s first Christmas since he came back from the dead, so Steve wanted to make it special for him. With the help from Elizabeth, his girlfriend, he went to extensive lengths to make it so. The tree was up, decorations were placed all around the apartment and presents were placed on the floor surrounding the tree.

Steve and Elizabeth decided that it would be fun to exchange a gift before Christmas morning, just to make things a bit different, to make their own traditions. They spoke to Bucky about it and, even though he was slightly worried about having to go and buy presents, with the help of Elizabeth and Steve, he was pleasantly surprised at how fun it was to go out and interact with new people.

Steve called Bucky into the living room, while Elizabeth was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for them. It was time to exchange their first presents. Sitting on the floor, just like they used to when they were kids, they waited patiently for Elizabeth to join them.

She joined them a few minutes later, carrying the mugs and gave each one their respective mugs, before sitting on the floor beside them. They talked and laughed for a while, catching up for a moment before exchanging presents. Steve couldn’t help but smile fondly as he saw the two most important people in his life getting along as if they have known each other for as long as he was alive.

Pulling two neatly wrapped boxes from under the tree, Steve handed them to Bucky and Elizabeth. She signaled for Bucky to go first and he saw his best friend carefully unwrapping his present. Putting the paper to the side, Bucky set the box on his lap and lifted the lid. Steve was hoping Bucky would like it, but he wasn’t ready for his friend’s reaction.

Once Bucky lifted that lid, he knew that Steve had made a mistake and gave him the wrong box. A heartfelt laugh left his lips and he quickly turned to Steve to see him looking like a deer in headlights. Pulling himself together, he said that, even though he liked the color, he didn’t think that it would fit him.

Steve looked confused and lost for a moment, not sure what Bucky meant, until it hit him. He must’ve mixed up the boxes, since they were the same size, and gave Elizabeth’s present to Bucky and vice-versa. He went red as a tomato realizing his mistake, because inside of that box was a black, lacy lingerie set. Not what he had wanted to give Bucky at all.

Bucky said that he was sure that that gift was meant for Elizabeth, and seeing her confused look, he decided to lift the lingerie set by its very thin straps to show her. That sent Elizabeth rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably, picturing Bucky wearing it. He saw Steve turned another shade of red and he couldn’t stop laughing at his reaction.

Stuttering, Steve tried apologizing and explain the mix up, but it was to no avail. He had lost them. It took a while for both Bucky and Elizabeth to calm down, a giggle escaping now and then from Elizabeth, followed by a chuckle from Bucky. Elizabeth tried reassuring Steve that it was okay, but he was still a bit mortified at the whole situation.

Bucky told Elizabeth that, since he had opened her present, it was only fair that she would open his. Elizabeth nodded and ripped the paper from the box and opened it. Inside the box was a baseball glove and two baseballs, one of them signed by players from back when they were kids. Elizabeth smiled at the thought behind that present and gave the box to Bucky.

Taking the box from Elizabeth, he was amazed with his gift. Hugging Steve, he thanked him and promised to go out one day and play catch with him. Elizabeth hugged and kissed Steve on the cheek, thanking him and telling him that she loved her gift as well.

Steve smiled at both of them, thanking God that, despite the mix up, they both had liked their gifts. He saw Bucky trying out his new glove and smiling at the memories that it brought him. Steve knew he had made the right choice. Seeing both his best friend and his girlfriend being so comfortable with each other that, not even Bucky seeing a lingerie set meant for Elizabeth made them uncomfortable, warmed his heart.

They exchanged the rest of the gifts meant for that night and then just sat there, talking and laughing, occasionally teasing Steve for the mix up, but overall just enjoying each other’s company. Bucky looked at Steve and Elizabeth and thanked God for having such amazing friends in his life.

“Perfect first Christmas back.”, he thought, while laughing at a joke that Steve was telling.


End file.
